Una conejita traviesa
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: un viernes por la noche Naruto quien es el actual Hokage regresaba a su hogar para un merecido descanso con su esposa e hijos, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con una mujer segura y coqueta que lo hará salir de sus limites, esperemos que esta pobre conejita no se arrepienta de provocar a su sexy zorrito. capitulo único, pasen, lean y disfrútenlo.


Súper limón***

Viernes por la noche, la aldea de konoha se encontraba en total calma, al pie de la torre Hokage dos siluetas se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, no eran otros más que Shikamaru Nara el consejero del Hokage y Naruto Uzumaki, séptimo Hokage y héroe del mundo shinobi, el rubio de 32 años se dirigía a su hogar a toda prisa, estaba cansado y extrañaba los besos de su princesa y su reina, y claro las travesuras de su joven príncipe, ya podría vislumbrar su casa bastante cerca, el hermoso jardín que día a día las mujeres de su vida cuidaban con mucho esmero, llego a la puerta y soltó un fuerte suspiro, aun no entraba pero ya se sentía en calma, entro a casa, se quitó las sandalias shinobi, las coloco en su lugar y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo que lo llevaban hasta una de las habitaciones, le sorprendía ver todas las luces apagadas, un fuerte "estoy en casa" resonó sin recibir respuesta, camino más hasta llegar a la cocina, prendió la luz y encontró un delicioso tazón de ramen junto a una nota que decía:

CARIÑO, ESPERO DISFRUTES DE ESTE TAZON DE RAMEN QUE TE HE PREPARADO CON AMOR, TAN PRONTO TERMINES VENDRE A DARTE EL POSTRE, CON AMOR HINA.

Doblo de nuevo la nota y se dirigió a comer, una vez que termino suspiro de nuevo, a lo lejos escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia la cocina, era su esposa estaba seguro, ese olor la delataba, el perfume de lilas que él le regalo el mes pasado, una silueta femenina se formó en el umbral de la cocina, Naruto se acercó un poco al switch y encendió la luz, pero nada lo había preparado para ver a su tímida y hermosa esposa en un sexy traje negro de látex, vaya traje, no era más que una tanga peligrosamente conectada al sostén, unos guantes del mismo material, unas medios tremendamente sexys y un látigo con el que golpeaba su muslo derecho, el pobre hombre se encontraba a punto de un colapso, una hilera de sangre salía de su nariz y un sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas, recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo una y otra vez, no traía tacones y él sabía que lo hacía por él, porque ella sabía que a él le daba morbo verla tan bajita e indefensa delante del enorme cuerpo que el poseía, le sonrió sensualmente mientras él seguía de piedra desangrándose más y más, a este paso necesitaría una transfusión, con el látigo que sostenía en su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto, bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y lo tomo de la playera blanco que traía debajo de esta, comenzó a jalarlo hasta dirigirlo a el comedor donde segundos antes él había estado degustando su delicioso ramen, lo giro para que él le diera la espalda y le quito la chaqueta por completo, lo abrazo por la extensa u fuerte espalda, esa que había estado viendo desde atrás todos estos años, desde que eran apenas unos niños, se embriago de su olor y lo disfruto hasta el último segundo.

-Hina, cariño, te vez tan jodidamente sexy en ese trajecito, pero los niños podrían despertarse y vernos aquí, sería mejor que fuésemos a la habitación, para que pueda arrancarte ese traje como es debido –todo en su mente estaba nublado, solo podía pensar en una cosa, el entre las piernas de su esposa mientras ella gritaba implorando por mas-

-Shh Naruto-kun no hables

Se separó de él y recorrió con sus finas manos cada parte de su espalda, desde arriba hasta abajo, dirigió sus manos hacia enfrente y acaricio el bien formado pecho de su esposo, pasando de manera traviesa sus dedos sobre los pezones de este, que se estremecía con el mínimo contacto de los dedos, dirigió las caricias hacia el vientre y comenzó a jugar con sus pantalones, mientras Naruto se limitaba a soltar algunos suspiros, la situación se estaba volviendo más caliente y él no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para poner un alto y siendo sincero con el mismo tampoco era como que quisiera que esa situación cambiara, sintió los delgados dedos acariciar sus caderas mientras poco a poco comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones dejando al descubierto los estrechos y ajustados bóxers negros, justo cuando sus pantalones estaban a la altura de la rodillas este fue soltado deslizándose solo por completo, las delicadas manos se posicionaron a los costados de sus piernas y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal a sentir que su traviesa esposa mordía su trasero, provocando que Naruto no pudiera evitar un gruñido por semejante acción.

-Sigues teniendo un trasero apetecible Naruto-kun, -con lentitud se acercó a su oído y le susurro- me atrevo a decir que tu trasero esta mas llenito, y tus nalgas más firmes y apetecibles

-Hi-Hina-chan deja de torturarme, vayamos a la habitación y te juro y te prometo que te voy a arrancar la ropa a mordidas y créeme que no será lo único que morderé

-Naru-kun –una voz melosa salía de sus rojos labios junto a una mirada sensual y movimientos susceptibles- no lo hemos hecho en la cocina

-Los niños podrían vernos, no quiero traumar a mi princesa, además mi reina sabes que Boruto es muy celoso contigo a pesar de que eres MI MUJER

-Los niños no están, padre ha decidido entrenarlos el fin de semana, o bueno Hana entrenara con Bolt y mi padre jugara con Hima

-Por ahí hubiésemos empezado preciosa, -la tomo del trasero posicionándola en sus caderas- eres una coneja muy traviesa, y este zorrito ya no tiene paciencia

-Naru-kun va a castigarme? Eso me gusta

La voz de inocencia con la que lo decía su Hinata lo ponía al cien, la miro con una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a besarla con pasión, mordiendo y relamiendo esos dulces labios a los que se había vuelto adicto desde el incidente de la luna, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su esposa, gemían entre besos mientras no deja de acariciar y apretar el trasero de la peli azul, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas lascivamente sintiendo al contacto la dura erección de su esposo, Naruto por su parte se sentía desesperado y comenzó a literalmente arrancar las diminutas prendas que cubrían a su esposa, arranco la tanga y el sostén, dejando solo las medias y los guantes

-No piensas quitarme las medias Naru-kun

-No, me gusta cómo se ven, y me gustaran más cuando las tenga alrededor de mis caderas mientras de penetro o sobre mis hombros

-Eres un pervertido Hokage-sama

-Es que hay una conejita que me ha estado haciendo algunas travesuras y necesita ser castigada, y quien mejor que el Hokage para darle una muy buena lección

Dicha las últimas palabras de su juego Naruto tomo a Hinata por las caderas y la posiciono en la mesa, justo frente a él, la veía retorcerse por el deseo que inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, es cierto que al principio de su matrimonio a Hi ata le daba mucha vergüenza mostrarse a Naruto, situación que el mismo cambio, le demostró cada segundo que su cuerpo lo volvía loco, ahora había creado una mujer insaciable que pedía y exigía hasta la última gota de él, la miro de manera perversa y acerco su mano derecha a su pierna y con la izquierda tomo suavemente a Hinata de los cabellos tirando de ellos para que Hinata le diera completo acceso a su cuello, comenzó a respirar ese olor que tanto amaba, dio una leve mordida y seguidamente comenzó a lamer desde el lóbulo hasta la clavícula, dando mordidas en el recorrido, poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse de la clavícula a el nacimiento de los bien dotados pechos, soltó por fin su cabello para tomar posesión de su seno izquierdo, apretándolo y provocando gemidos en la chica que se retorcía implorando más, tomo en sus labios el seno derecho succionando y dando lametones alrededor de la rosada aureola, decidiéndose ir por el pezón que mordía con delicadeza concentrado completamente en su trabajo, hizo lo mismo con el otro seno, subiendo de nuevo para apoderarse de los ya un poco hinchados labios que lo aceptaron con gusto.

-Hina, lamento informarte que ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme, y espero que estés mental y físicamente preparada para lo que se viene –la miro con seriedad-

-¿Qué? –su voz cambio a su típica leve voz de timidez-

-Lo siento preciosa, pero voy a follarte por todos los lugares posibles, mañana te daré el día libre como esposa, yo me encargare de todo ¿sí?

Sin más que decir hizo unos sellos de manos, era un jutsu de barrera silenciadora, y lo había extendido alrededor de la residencia completa, Hinata podría irse haciendo a la idea de que no solo vería la cocina desde otro Angulo, si no también el resto de la casa, por un momento se arrepintió de sus acciones, pero que más daba, si ya se había metido en semejante situación pues a disfrutar que un día el mundo se va a acabar, sonrió divertida por lo que se le avecinaba y bajo de la mesa, comenzó a besar el cuello y pecho de Naruto mientras con sus dedos presionaba los pezones de este, Naruto un poco sorprendido al principio se dejó llevar por las expertas caricias de du mujer, era su esposa y llevaban 12 años de casados, a estas alturas ella conocía bien sus puntos sensibles, acerco sus labios a uno de sus pezones y lo mordió, primero uno y después el otro, comenzó a lamer desde los pezones hasta su vientre, y a besar el lugar donde se encontraba su sello de 8 puntos, que ahora no era visible pero ella ya conocía la posición exacta, mordió el cinto de los bóxers y comenzó a bajarlo con los dientes, el ver a su esposa en esa posición lo estaba matando, el morbo que le provocaba era incontrolable, pero de pronto se detuvo dejando solo el glande a la vista, observo el bulto entre sus piernas y se relamió los labios, miro a Naruto y le sonrió, coloco sus manos en los bordes del bóxer y lo bajo por completo, quedando justo de frente a el pene duro que temblaba por la anterior acción, lo tomo con sus delicadas manos en un vaivén, de nuevo miro a Naruto, quien estaba sonrojado pero muy excitado tanto que su pene palpitaba, ella sonrió y de sus labios salió un "Itadakimasu" y seguido introdujo la punto del pene en su boca, succionando levemente su glande a lo que Naruto respondió con un gemido apoyándose de la mesa para no caer, su esposa ahora lamia desde la punta hasta el inicio, de arriba abajo, sostenía el pene con una mano mientras lo lamia y su otra mano acariciaba el hermoso trasero del rubio, saco el pene de su boca moviéndolo un poco hacia arriba, lamio desde ahí hasta llegar a los testículos, introdujo uno en su boca mientras con una mano masturbaba su pene con la otra estimulaba el pequeño espacio que hay entre los testículos y el ano, una zona muy sensible para el joven Hokage.

-Hmmm… Hina cariño, harás que me corra demasiado rápido, Hina suelta algo –tenía los ojos cerrados por que si veía a su esposa así seguro se corría al instante- nena, quita tu dedo de ahí, o suelta mi pene

El pobre hombre no recibía respuesta, sabía que su esposa no dejaría de hacerlo solo para que el no se corriera, sentía que estaba más cerca del orgasmo, su pene palpitaba aún más que antes, justo cuando iba a correrse sintió como su testículo quedaba sin atención pero ahora era su pene el que estaba siendo rodeado por los labios de la joven, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, el orgasmo ya estaba ahí, se corrió en los labios de su mujer y ella trago hasta la última gota de los jugos que le brindaba, limpio completamente el pene y se relamió los labios.

-Eres tan delicioso como siempre

-Joder Hina, estas que ardes, te amo –la acerco más a él y la beso con amor y pasión-

-También te amo Naru –se abrazó un poco más a él y siguió disfrutando de aquel beso lleno de amor que le brindaba su esposo-

Pero para Naruto esto apenas comenzaba, la noche aún era joven y el estaba dispuesto y deseoso de oír los gritos de esa mujer que lo traía en suspiro a pesar del tiempo, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a uno de los sillones, la bajo de sus brazos y la puso de espaldas a él, le ordeno se recostara de los brazos del sillón con su trasero hacia el, se arrodillo frente a ese blanco trasero y lo masajeo un poco, dio besos en sus nalgas y las mordía devolviendo lo que ella había hecho en él, le abrió un poco más las piernas y dirigió su dedo índice desde la cavidad anal hasta el clítoris pasando por aquella húmeda cueva en la que pensaba hundirse en unos momentos más.

-Hina estas tan húmeda, más que otras ocasiones –no apartaba su mirada de ese lugar, esta maravillado con la vista que tenía-

-Naru-hentai deja de ver ahí, tienes una mirada muy penetrante –la pobre mujer tenía su cara en el sillón y las mejillas rojas-

-Vamos amor, tengo un par de cosas aún más penetrantes que la mirada y de esas no te quejas –sí, se había convertido en un morboso pervertido de primera, pero era culpa de ella, estaba tan buena que se podía pasar el día haciéndola gritar, pero era el Hokage y eso se lo impedía-

-Deja de decir esas cosas Naru-calentón

Sonrió por los divertidos comentarios de su esposa, la haría pedir más eso era seguro, se acercó más a la intimidad de su esposa y comenzó a oler, y olía tan bien, abrió un poco más los labios vaginales que le impedían tener completo acceso y comenzó a lamer esa zona, podía oír los gemido de Hinata y le gustaba, recorría cada parte con su lengua limpiando los jugos que salían por la excitación, se acercaba al clítoris que estaba rosado y duro y comenzaba a rodearlo con su lengua, lo succionaba y regresaba al principio, acerco más su lengua a la entrada vaginal y comenzó a penetrarla con la lengua, si la pobre mujer al inicio gemía ahora gritaba, ahora entendía a lo que su esposo se refería con lo de un par de cosas aún más penetrantes, mientras era penetrada por la lengua venenosa del hombre de su vida las manos de este separaron un poco sus nalgas y comenzó a estimularlo con uno de sus dedos, un poco más de estimulación y sintió que también ahí era invadida pero por un dedo travieso.

-Agh joder Naru-kun saca tu dedo de ahí, deja de estar hurgando mi trasero

-Hmmm Hmmm –eso había sonado como una negativa-

-Naru-kun saca tu dedo de ahí o me voy a correr mmmm

En el fondo no quería que lo sacara, pero sus piernas ya temblaban y sentía su mente más nublada que antes, si Naruto no se detenía se correría en su cara, pero eso a él no pareció importarle, ingreso otro dedo y Hinata sabía que estaba perdida, sus piernas temblaron y un orgasmo la abatió, Naruto por su parte no tuvo la más mínima intención de dejar de hacer su trabajo, se tomó hasta la última gota de ese manjar y relamió la zona limpiándola, saco los dedos de su trasero y lo palmeo u n poco, levanto a su esposa de la cintura y se sentó en el sillón, la puso de frente a él con las piernas abiertas, la posiciono con su entrada sobre su pene, y con una sonrisa de maldad y perversión la penetro de un solo golpe, de lleno y hasta el fondo, pero también el salió afectado, le provoco un gemido fuerte e hizo que se mordiera el labio mientras Hinata arqueaba su espalda.

-Joder na…Naruto ahí –no podía hablar bien de tanto placer, se mecía a cada estocada y apretaba sus pecho mientas Naruto le apretaba el trasero- es grande y se te ocurre met…. Aaahhh¡ meterlo de golpe

-Lo siento, es tu culpa por ser demasiado estrecha, pero eso me encanta, me aprietas delicioso, y joder que me encanta tu trasero

En un rápido movimiento la giro para dejarlo de espaldas a él sin dejar de penetrarla ni bajar el ritmo, mordió el hombro de su esposa y comenzó a penetrarla cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, los gemidos de ambos no se hacían esperar, a Naruto le encantaba sentir como el trasero de Hinata chocaba contra su vientre al momento de la penetración profunda y escuchar como ella gritaba su nombre lo alentaba más y mas

-Ahg Naru más rápido, tu pene está llegando tan profundo

-Joder que estas de maravilla, Hina voy a aumentar la velocidad, y me voy a correr dentro

-Haz lo que quieras, córrete donde más te guste, pero por favor córrete para mi

-tienes un coño muy jugoso, el sonido que provoca en cada embestida es tan putamente excitante

-me encanta poder ver cómo me penetras, es como si mi vagina se estuviera comiendo tu pene

-me.. me vengo Hina

Una penetrada más, profunda y con fuerza, y un grito que salía de Hinata, seguido de un fuerte gemido de Naruto hizo anuncio del orgasmo que les había llegado, Hina se recostó en el pecho de su agitado esposo, ambos trataban de nivelar su respiración, el pene de Naruto aun palpitaba dentro de ella y eso le provocaba temblores en las piernas mientas dos hileras de los jugos de ambos combinados se deslizaba por sus piernas, pero algo le preocupaba, y es que parecía que el juguete de Naruto no se debilitaba, ahora si tenía miedo, cuanto le costaría bajar eso? Probablemente no tuviesen descanso en un par de horas, de pronto sintió que el cuerpo de su esposo comenzaba a moverse, está la rodeo con sus brazos y deposito un beso en el hombro de su compañera, la tomo en brazos de nuevo y la llevo entre besos hasta su habitación, la coloco en la cama y siguió besándola, con calma y ternura, después de todo aún tenía que calmarla un poco para que no se asustara ahora que se venía el segundo round, después de un rato entre besos y caricias llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna de su mujer y comenzó a acariciarla a lo que ella respondió de manera positiva, se levantó con calma de la cama hasta que sin que ella se diera cuenta ya la tenía como quería, en 4, besaba su espalada y acariciaba su trasero, mordió levemente su lóbulo y rio malvadamente, ahora estaba justo detrás de ella listo para penetrarla, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba pero ya era tarde, escucho la ronca voz de Naruto en su oído diciendo "estas lista mi reina?" y sin respuesta la penetro con tal fuerza que sintió que fue empujada hacia adelante, si no se hubiese sostenido su rostro se habría estrellado contra el colcho, estaba excitada, le gustaba la manera posesiva en la que él se comportaba, tal vez él no era el único morboso pues sentía la necesidad de que la tocara allí donde la había tocado cuando la penetro con la lengua, tenía vergüenza de pedirlo pero era peor quedarse con las ganas, reunió un poco de valor y se decidió a intentar a hablar entre gemidos.

-Naruto, mmm… to…to… -no podía terminar ni una jodida frase, le era inevitable no gemir, Naruto estaba contra su espalda mientras la penetraba y ella sentía que le quemaba la piel, y le gustaba-

-Quieres más duro o más rápido, dime lo que quieres y me asegurare de que lo tengas

-Tócame, solo tócame y no te detengas –no era precisamente lo que quería decir pero esperaba que por arte de magia el lo supiera-

-¿las tetas o qué? –estaba excitado y confundido-

-tócame ahí Naruto –ella pretendía que el entendiera, pero si de por si el ya era despistado ahora que estaba en otro asunto era peor-

-¿aquí? –dijo mientas le tocaba las piernas, no sabía que era lo que debía tocar, ella no le hablaba claro-

-Maldición, solo mete tu dedo en mi culo y dame más duro –esa demanda fue un poco más que directa y se sentía avergonzada consigo misma-

-Mira que por ahí hubiésemos empezado, mira que eres pervertida mi reina

Sonrió y dicho lo último con mucha más que felicidad metió un dedo en aquella entrada aun virgen, y es que jamás se decidieron a intentarlo por allí, pero ahora la idea le gustaba, penetraba veloz y fuerte mientras movía su dedo dentro del ojete, le excitaba más lo que hacía y recordar cómo se lo pidió o más bien exigió lo ponía más duro, seguía con su trabajo, más y más rápido y con más fuerza, sentía que pronto llegaría, Hinata lo estaba apretando aún más en señal de que ella también estaba cerca, unas embestidas bestiales más y tubo que apretarle de las caderas contra sí mismo mientras ella apretaba con fuerza las sabanas y gritaba su nombre, unos minutos fueron suficientes para que él se recuperara, salió de ella y siguió penetrándola con su dedo, ahora tenía otro lugar que preparar, entre gemidos de ella Naruto aumentaba, decidió meter un segundo dedo y a la ausencia de quejas siguió moviéndolo, Hinata recostó su rostro del colchón mientas él le besaba la espalda, un tercer dedo hizo presencia pero ella no tenía fuerza como para detenerle, solo se quejaba levemente que más que quejidos sonaban a gemidos de placer y es que si le gustaba lo que sentía, pero si no lo detenía Naruto podría hacer alguna burrada, pero como siempre pensó demasiado las cosas, lo sintió alejarse de su espalda, sacar sus dedos y abrirle un poco más las nalgas, abrió sus ojos y cuando iba a replicar sintió que su trasero era invadido nuevamente pero en esta ocasión no eran dedos, era más grande y duro y sabía que era, dio un gritito y dirijo su mirada hacia el invasor

-Naruto-kun creo haberte pedido que me tocaras no que me rompieras el culo

-lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación

-¿Qué pasa Naru, te lastimaste? –vio que se tensaba y se ponía rojo, debía admitir que le gustaba la sensación de su esposo dándole por el culo pero ver a su esposo la cara que es pobre puso la puso alerta-

-No es nada

Poco a poco el se recostó contra su espalda, lo que hizo que su pene se moviera dentro de ella, el hizo un sonido gutural y ella no pudo evitar gemir, unos momentos mas y ella estaba deseosa, giro un poco su rostro para verlo

-Naru puedes moverte, me gusta, muévete

-pero no puedo Hina

-¿porque no puedes? ¿Te duele amir?

-No, pero es tan apretado que si me muevo me corro

-pues intenta correrte dos veces allí

No hubo mejor motivación que esa, comenzó a moverse y era un delicioso castigo, se movía lento y con dificultad, no pudo evitar el haberse corrido después de 4 embestidas, pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió penetrándola aun después del orgasmo, comenzó a palmearle el trasero y penetrarla más rápido, Hinata le pedía más y el no dudaba en darle más, era lo mejor del mundo ver el ojete de su mujer tan abierto para recibirlo a él, tan apretado, el sonido de sus pelotas contra la intimidad de ella lo hacía aún mejor, el placer de golpearle el trasero que ya se encontraba rojo y tomarla con fuerza de las caderas lo estaba volviendo loco

-Hinata amor, eres deliciosa.

-Naruto tu polla me llena de maravilla, te has apoderado de mi culo también, eres un pervertido amor

-es tu culpa, me pones así, es una delicia ver tu cuerpo y saborearlo

-pronto se hará más viejo Naru

-eso parece no afectarte mi reina, con cada año que pasa te pones más buena

Recibir halagos de su esposo después de 12 años de casados la hacía muy feliz, lo amaba y le gustaba disfrutar de cada morbosidad que a él se le viniera en mente, y hacerlo disfrutar era lo mejor, sentía que pronto todo le fallaría, su mente se había nublado por completo, su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad de saber que a pesar de dos embarazos ella deseaba y le alababa su cuerpo, la veía sexy y deseable y lo mejores que se lo recordaba cada día, en las mañanas, en las tardes y antes de dormir, la presumía con el resto de los kages y hasta con el señor feudal, el era todo lo que amaba, él y sus hijos, el por su parte decía que era más de lo que el merecía, era un ángel que lo acompañaba, la mujer más hermosa, con el mejor cuerpo y los mejores sentimientos, la de mejor corazón y la mujer perfecta que se enamoró de un simple hombre común, se abrazó más a ella y le dio un beso en el hombre hasta que se derramo por segunda vez dentro de ella, gimió su nombre más de una vez mientras ella gemía el de él, se recostaron en la cama y se dedicaron a regular su respiración, la abrazo y la acurruco entre sus brazos, los detalles y las sorpresa como la que le dio hoy lo hacían enamorarse más y más de ella, le dio un beso en la cabeza y decidió darle un momento divertido cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojitos perla, sabía que eran de felicidad,

-estas tan buena Hina, ahora que he marcado mi territorio en un nuevo lugarcito me siento más feliz

-jaja pero si todo esto siempre ha sido tuyo

-lo se, pero hay muchos perros queriendo tomas la carne del Hokage, por cierto bonito culo mi reina

-gracias, es un honor que Hokage-sama le guste mi trasero

Después de un rato más de pláticas, jugueteos y caricias Hinata creí que podría dormir un poco antes de que la mañana llegara en un par de horas, lamentablemente no contaba con que Naruto no tendría en sus planes dormir esa noche, muchas travesuras se llevaron a cabo ese día cumpliendo las fantasías de ambos, ahora cada rincón de esa casa tenia recuerdos, desde la cocina donde empezó todo hasta las escaleras, el baño e incluso el cuarto de lavado, seguramente Hinata no podría ver de la misma forma cada espacio de su hogar y sacar esos recuerdos de su mente sería difícil en el día a día, después de todo ella era no solo esposa si no también madre, y Naruto no solo era su esposo, también era padre y Hokage, Naruto por su parte se encontraba feliz con todo lo ocurrido, y se aseguraría de repetirlo por lo menos una vez a la semana, no es que Hinata no lo hubiese disfrutado, es solo que los efectos secundarios eran lo contrario a la noche anterior.

-mmm… me duele todo, creo que no podre sentarme por un rato o por lo que resta del día –miro a su lado y observo a un rubio de cabellos despeinados con una cálida sonrisa juguetona- Naru-kun fuiste malo

-Neh lo siento Hina-chan, pero tranquila te dije que te tomaras el día, yo me encargare de todo, mandare a limpiar y te mandare a preparar comida para que no tengas que levantarte, iré a ver a los niños a la hora del almuerzo –se acercó un poco más y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza- no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

-Algo me dice que lo hiciste porque sabias que no podría moverme –le dedico una mirada acusadora inflando sus cachetes en un gesto de reproche- se suponía que yo tenía que castigarte a ti

-Jeje lo siento Hina, pero me es difícil controlarme, y es tu culpa por provocarme, te pediría que te pusieras ese mismo trajecito el próximo viernes pero lo rompí –se rasco nerviosamente la nuca y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama-

-Siempre rompes la ropa sexy que compro para modelarte o seducirte –se levantó de la cama con dificultad y lo abrazo por las espalda antes de que ambos entraran en el cuarto de baño- eres un chico malo, la próxima vez me encargare de darte un severo castigo

-Hmmm… señora mía sabe lo que sus pechos en mi espalda provoca –sonrió perversamente y la puse frente a el-

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía –su voz denotaba timidez como la primera vez que se dieron un baño juntos-

-A mí más bien me parece que alguien está tentando a su suerte –la pego a su cuerpo y se acercó a su cuello dando una leve mordida provocando un suspiro en Hinata- dependiendo de lo que pretendías al hacer eso será si tu suerte es buena o mala, pero en mi caso es muy buena suerte, un mañanero es lo mejor para el estresante trabajo de Hokage.

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun tú no tienes límites –una Hinata muy sorprendida pero nada forzada entraba al baño con su esposo-

-Vamos Hina, es una demanda del Hokage, no puedes decirle que no al Hokage

-Si puedo, porque esto es abuso de su poder

-Siii, pero no puedes decirle que no a este SEXY y ardiente Hokage –un sonido extraño resonó y un pequeño gritito de Hinata-

-¿De donde sacaste el látigo y que piensas hacer con el Naruto-kun?

-Anoche lo dejaste cerca de la cama, nunca lo soltaste cuando estuvimos en la cocina pervertida, así que lo tomare y te castigare por ser tan tentadora jejeje… ¡oye! No corras Hina

Una risas más sonaron dentro del baño, parecía ser que las demandas del Hokage Uzumaki debían ser cumplidas si o si, y estas misiones en específico solo había una kunoichi en todo el mundo shinobi capaz de cumplirlas, si ella no quería él se encargaría de convencerla con besos y caricias, pero mientras el Hokage llevaba a cabo tan importante misión su vago e irremplazable consejero se preguntaba que hacia al Hokage tardar, si tan solo supiera que era no estaría pensando en que algo pudo haber pasado, pobre Shikamaru no se imagina quien se la atravesó a quien, perdón que se le atravesó.


End file.
